1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club putter head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf putter head that will impart both desired linear and angular momentum components in order to move a golf ball along its intended and desired path.
2. Prior Art
Various traditional, conventional putters have a head with a few degrees of loft (or slight angle). FIG. 1 illustrates a diagrammatic view of a traditional prior art putter 10 with a positive loft angle, ∝, and with a center of mass (or gravity) as illustrated by dashed line 12 below the center of mass of the ball. Upon impact of the golf putter head with the ball, these factors cause the ball to lift slightly (as shown by arrow 14 at an angle, β, with the horizontal axis) and backspin slightly upon initial impact at an angular velocity of w. This encourages the ball to lift and then bounce and skid before rotating in the opposite, normal direction as shown by the ball in a series of positions in FIG. 2. The ball will sequentially rotate counter clockwise, lift from the ground, land back on the ground, bounce, skid and then roll clockwise.
Various putter designs have been proposed in the past. Spalding (U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,381) discloses a golf putter which imparts top spin to a ball. A removable putting face insert has angled leg portions extending at an angle upward and outward. The Spalding putter discloses striking the ball above the center line with a negative loft angle which differs from the proposed invention as will be described in detail herein.
Frame (U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,926) discloses a putter head including an insert to promote transfer of top spin in order to improve control. The insert may be removably mounted. The Frame putter head utilizes a plurality of beams and does not disclose or teach blades. As will be described herein, the present invention employs a plurality of blades on the putter face terminating in narrow tips.
Rife (U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,239) discloses a golf putter head with a grooved face configuration.
There remains a need for a golf putter face to impart desired linear and angular momentum components to improve the efficiency and accuracy of a golf putt.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a golf club putter head to enable a golfer to impart both linear and angular momentum components that will roll a golf ball along its intended path.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a golf club putter head to allow a golfer to use skill to roll a ball to the hole while decreasing random irregularities
on the angular rolling momentum of the ball caused by the ground beneath the grass.